


Watching "The Wedding"

by superfluffycool



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluffycool/pseuds/superfluffycool
Summary: We all know Sam and Cait watched "The Wedding" episode together. This is an imagined peek at what that was like...





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know Sam and Cait watched "The Wedding" episode together. This is an imagined peek at what that was like...

Cait had everything ready for a cozy date night in front of the TV: wine, snacks, and clean blankets and pillows on the couch. Eddie stared at her from her perch on the window, prompting Cait to re-check her ensemble. Comfort was key. She had selected a simple pair of leggings and an oversize sweatshirt after emerging from a hot shower. Sam was coming over! A usual occurrence, but tonight was special. She lit a candle, hoping it would set a more romantic mood. 

There was a knock on the door. She found him filling her doorway, handsome as always in sweats and a hoodie. A bottle of wine poked out of a paper bag under his arm.

"Hullo, mo leannan."

She closed the door before embracing him for a kiss. He was warm and smelled clean and faintly of Old Spice.

"Are you nervous?", she teased.

"Aye, I dinna usually watch myself...you know."

"It's not a sex tape!"

"It's pretty close! You were there!"

She giggled. "I was. I guess you're right."

They kissed again, Cait's hands sliding down to squeeze his buttocks.

He murmured into her ear,"Do ye want to watch this later?"

Cait sighed, moving her hands to his lower back, "No, let's watch it before we get distracted."  
.......................... 

They moved to the living room. Cait fiddled with the DVD in the player while Sam uncorked a bottle of wine. 

"I'm glad we've two for the night" indicating the additional bottle on the table, "I'll need to be proper drunk for this."

Cait turned, "I was thinking the same."

He filled two glasses and waited for Cait to return to the sofa before raising his glass for a toast

"Je suit prest."

Cait repeated after him "Je suis prest" correcting his French pronunciation. They smiled as they clinked their glasses together and took long gulps. 

Cait pressed "play" on the remote.


	2. Watching "The Wedding" Part 2

Sam was impatient. She smelled so good! It was mixture of her own scent and something fresh and faintly floral. He knew they’d have sex tonight, but he didn't want to wait long. As the opening credits began, he slid his hand from Cait’s shoulder to her breast.

“Sam!”

“Hmmm?”

“It’s barely started!”

“But they’re so nice!” His voice low, his breath warm on her ear, “You’re not wearing a bra.”

Cait smirked, “Not for a night in.”

“Now, I can’t stop thinking about them.” He dove face first into her chest as she giggled.

“Stop! It’s starting!”

But the first scene was Claire and Frank! Ugh! He couldn’t bear to watch and groaned, “Tell me when he’s gone.” He was happy to have an excuse to keep his face buried in Cait’s breasts.

“He’s gone.”

The scene between Claire and Frank lasted maybe a minute, but he couldn’t resist,“That took FOREVER.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

He jumped up at the sight of Jamie and Claire in their Honeymoon suite, toasting to their new marriage. “Maybe we should drink every time Claire and Jamie drink?”

“I don’t think we have enough wine for that.”

Their attention was brought back to the TV as Jamie and Claire leaned in for their first kiss of the episode. Of course, Claire stops Jamie with a question about his family. He’d read it and acted it, but still felt Jamie’s frustration upon seeing it.

“A Claire Cock Block!” Cait yelled, making a big “X” with her arms. Sam buried his face in his hands.

“Poor lad! So close and…” he shook his head and took a gulp from his glass, “My balls ache for him.”

“Your poor balls will be fine.” She patted his crotch, and took another sip of wine.

They were silent as they watched the scenes leading up to the long awaited consumation of Jamie and Claire’s marriage. Sam made a second move, he was so turned on. Cait was tucked under his shoulde. He leaned in and kissed her softly at her temple.

She shifted her weight into him and he felt her hand move to rub his erection. He sighed and felt his hips press forward, seeking further friction. Cait met his eyes before giving in to his body’s request, and climbed on top of him, legs on either side of his hips.

She rubbed herself against his growing erection, forgetting the TV as well. She shifted to one leg to assist Sam in peeling her leggings off. He was delighted to find she was not wearing underwear, either. The tide of lust was so strong, he pushed his own sweatpants down, but didn’t bother removing them completely. She speared herself on him (ah, bliss!) and they fucked, most of their clothes still on.

There was series of pants and groans before they both came, quickly. It was a relief to release the tension, not only from his visit, but from the memory of long days shooting such scenes with no opportunity for release.

Cait climbed off of him and pushed a few buttons on the remote. “I guess we’ll have to go back.”

“I guess we will”, he pulled her back to kiss her softly. “Do you have anything to go with the wine?" 

"There’s some cheese in the fridge.” Sam stood and pulled his pants back up, eager to satisfy his growling stomach.

They went their separate ways for a few minutes. When Sam returned with a plate of cheese to share, he found Cait returning to the couch from the bathroom, pants less. “Are you going to stay like that?”

“I’m feeling a bit hot. Must be the wine.” She flashed him to show she had put on panties.

He chuckled to himself. They were definitely not going to finish the episode without another incident.


	3. Watching "The Wedding" 3

Caitriona was a little ashamed of herself. This is not how to appreciate an episode of carefully crafted television! She didn’t like stopping and starting movies for the same reason: it interrupted the flow of the piece and did not honor the vision of the filmmakers. Now, she and Sam had watched twenty minutes of an episode of television they WORKED ON before getting distracted by carnal desires. 

She had tried to ignore the pang between her legs, but she wanted him as soon as he walked through the door. When Sam kissed her temples, so slow and tender, she gave in and moved her hand to the bulge in his sweatpants. It did not take much for him to want her, but she had to admit watching the scene of Jamie and Claire’s first sexual encounter was arousing. Shooting it had been agony. With so many people around them fiddling with their hair, their clothes, the props, it didn’t matter how horny they got, there wasn't time to satisfy it.

After fucking on the couch, she didn’t feel satisfied. AND she was hot. Before rejoining Sam, she slipped on a pair of panties to avoid putting her leggings back on.

Sam’s eyes shot to her legs-–they always did. How could she forget? “Are you going to stay like that?”, he asked, a square of cheese between his mouth and fingers.

“I’m hot. Must be the wine.” She thought she saw him smirk. Uh oh.

……………………..

Sam removed his hoodie, revealing a thin cotton undershirt. He was feeling hot himself. He was disappointed they’d had sex in almost all their clothes, and on the couch. It felt more like scratching an itch than really enjoying each other’s bodies.

They went back a bit in the episode.

“Ye don’t have to go back the whole way.”

“I’m not, just to where we…stopped paying attention.”

“There’s two more of those scenes.” He teased.

She laughed, “You’re right. Onward and upward.”

She returned to the crook of his arm. God, she still smelled so good! And he could see every inch of her beautiful legs! He reluctantly pressed ‘play’ and she moved her hand to his abdomen, absorbing the heat of his body.

They watched Rupert and Angus fetch a wedding ring and Murtaugh talk about the Fraser plaid. Sam felt Cait shift, then move to pull off her sweatshirt. All she had underneath was a thin cotton tank top. He exhaled deeply through his nostrils. Her nipples were right there! Easy to see behind the light fabric.

“You all right darling?”

“Mmhmm.”

…………………………………..

She was still hot. It could be the wine, or it could be Sam’s body next to hers. He was always giving off heat, which made shooting outdoors much more bearable. He was so big, he could envelope her in his arms and protect her from the chilly Scottish damp. 

There was no chilliness in the air now. They were watching the scene where Claire commands Jamie to remove his shirt. God, he had such a beautiful body! She would snap between marveling at the image on the screen and then the warm, solid form next to her, reminding herself that they were the same.

She was getting aroused, again. A minute or so earlier she’d removed her sweatshirt and Sam’s breathing had changed. Was he ready to go again so quickly? She hoped he was and felt ashamed of her impatience. Why couldn't they just finish watching the episode?!

“This is odd.” Sam remarked, one hand covering his eyes. “It really feels like I’m watching a sex tape.”

“You still haven’t gotten your blow job yet.”

“Gugh! I can’t watch!” He laughed, but she thought she detected a catch of his breath. He was right, it was odd. Is that what they looked like when they had sex? 

As Claire gave Jamie his first ever blow job, Sam watched through parted fingers, “It’s embarrassing but I have to know which shots they used.”

Cait giggled, “I hope I gave you one the day before, for fresh reference.” God, she was enjoying the opportunity to see him experiencing such pleasure! It was something she could never quite see while performing the act and relished a glimpse at what it might look like. The stirring between her legs increased.

As soon as Jamie fell into post-coital sleep, Sam let out a sigh, “That wasn’t too bad.”

Cait didn’t say anything. She simply took the remote and pressed ‘pause’ before moving her fingers to the waist band of his sweatpants, yanking them down and kneeling before him. He was a bit hard already and groaned when she took him in her mouth.

The series of noises he made far surpassed the ones Jamie did in the episode. This made her very, very happy.

………………………………………….

Oh God, this was weird. Sexy as hell, but weird. He’d just watched himself pretend to get a blow job, and now he was getting a real one. He wondered if other actors got turned on watching their own love scenes. If you were in love with your co-star, he thought the answer was probably ‘yes’.

He couldn't get enough of this, but he longed to have Cait’s skin against his own. He gently guided her mouth away and slid to the floor beside her. 

His breath was husky, “Let’s fuck right here.”

Their lips and tongues met. Sam slid his fingers under her shirt, reveling in the feel of her warm, smooth skin before sliding the thin fabric off of it.

Cait pulled his shirt up, waiting until it was completely off to run her hands across his abdominals. She leaned in and bit his nipples, which sent his head back in pleasure and pain.

He wanted to be inside her. His fingers rubbed between her legs and she arched her back, gasping, “Oh God, Sam.”

He got her panties off and angled himself between her legs, both of them still upright. With one hand at her back and the other on the floor for leverage, it only took one scoot and he was in! He was in Total. Fucking. Bliss.


	4. Watching "The Wedding" 4

Cait groaned. She loved the feeling of him inside her. In her position, she was able to shift her hips so that her clit could rub against him. She tilted her pelvis forward, and electric shocks of pleasure ran up her center. She grabbed his hair with her fist, overwhelmed with the sensation.

Sam gasped, “Och, Caitriona, you kill me.” She controlled the force of his thrusts with a fist in his hair. It was like riding a horse. He yielded to her command but after a minute started to struggle against her. He took control by pulling her arm from his hair, then used his freedom to attack her neck and breasts, feeding off her skin.

He sucked and bit, leaving stinging marks across her body. She was losing herself and clutched at Sam’s shoulder, digging her nails into his flesh. 

I’m close”, she panted.

Sam’s fingers found their way between her cheeks and that finally sent her over the edge. She came in a series of shudders, gasps falling from her mouth.

His orgasm followed immediately. He pushed his forehead to meet hers, moaning and sharing her exhalations.

When their breathing finally settled, Sam chuckled against her neck, “We’re never going to finish this episode.”

................................................

They took a bathroom break to clean themselves up. Sam was tired. He splashed his face with cold water before returning to the couch and their forgotten cheese plate. 

Cait was waiting. “There’s not much left.”

He sat down with a sigh and reached for a piece of cheese, feeding some to her before taking a bite for himself.

“Let’s finish.”

What remained was Dougal’s failed seduction of Claire, and the scene where Jamie gifts his new wife with his mother’s pearls. They watched in silence, spent from their own lovemaking. Sam’s eyelids were heavy with sleep, but he kept brushing his fingertips across her scalp.

“Now, this part feels weird.” She shielded her eyes with the blanket that covered them both.

Sam gave a low chuckle before whispering into her dark curls, “You have no idea how beautiful you are, Caitriona.”

Her head poked up from the folds of the blanket. Tears pooled in her eyes but he could tell she was happy. They kissed softly as the final credits played.

..................................

An hour later they were still awake. They finished the cheese and the second bottle of wine, laughing as they ate, and discussing moments in the episode. 

“I think we could make a better sex tape.” Sam mused.

“Are we going to hire a crew?”

“Aye, that would make it more exciting, wouldn’t it? Having an audience.” His eyes flickered with mischief before drooping with sleep.

She yawned, “Time for bed, soldier”. She took his hand a led him out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. They quickly brushed their teeth before climbing into bed, Caitriona playing the “Big Spoon” as they dozed off.

Sometime in the night, she felt Sam stroking her thigh.

“Sam?” He was behind her now, his muscled arm draped over her mid-section.

“I hope I didn’t wake you.” 

She gave a laugh, “Really?”

He chuckled deep in his belly, the vibrations traveling into her own body. “I was hoping you’d wake up, but I didn’t mean to...” He kissed her softly on her shoulder. She turned her head to meet his lips.

The haze of sleep was no match for the swell of tenderness...She guided Sam’s hand between her legs and rubbed her bottom against him. His breathing came slowly against her ear, hot and labored. 

“Caitriona..." he whimpered. She parted her legs for him, and guided his cock between them.

....................

He'd woken to find her back turned to him, her hair a sea of dark tendrils on the pillow. She'd looked so unbearably beautiful tonight, both on the screen and curled next to him. He recalled the sight of her in ecstasy, not in the episode but in real life--arching her back and digging into his flesh. It aroused him, of course, but it made his heart burst knowing she allowed him to see that part of her.

He was happy when she woke, and happier when she reciprocated his sleepy advances. When she guided him between her legs, his breath caught and a wave of peace washed over him. This was heaven..

They didn't speak, the only sounds the soft give and take of air from their lungs and the rustling of sheets. He normally didn't make love to her from behind preferring to see her face, but savored how slow and tender the position allowed him to be.

He came shortly after she did, stroking her breasts and burying his face into her neck.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too." She closed her eyes, a small smile lingering on her lips.

They drifted off again, somewhere higher than cloud 9.

The End.


End file.
